


Monsterious5

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Eventual Romance, Female Characters, Female Idols, Female Protagonist, Gen, Idols, Inspired by Idol Animes and Games, Male Friendship, Male Idols, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Musicians, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rivalry, Road to Success - Freeform, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Slice of Life, Twins, Weirdness, Work In Progress, idol group
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: Being forced into a job Artemis has been dragged by Apollo into the office of their mother’s old studio which brought her out big as an idol. He had talked to he boss of this studio if there was something even his dropout of a sister could do, the first thing coming to mind becoming the manager of an idol group which has yet to be casted though.Artemis becomes the manager and searches for fitting members yet not too willingly. She forms a pop group made out of 5 different guys-a seeming ordinary, young guy named Jacob, their narcisstic idiot brother named George, the motherly yet also scary guy Ofukuro, the foreigner who also seems like a giant Japan fan named Yates and her own twin brother she hates the most, Apollo.Together they do not seem much yet despite the knowledge of how to become successful, let alone how to organize any pop group, Artemis sets soon goal to make this odd bunch as successful as she can and make her mother proud.





	Monsterious5

"Get in here!" a male voice yelled through the halls. He had short white hair, glasses on his dark golden eyes. His shirt was buttoned up very tidy, his black tie in place and his black jeans missing any sign of dust or dirt. However, his expression wasn't too pleased, quite furious in fact, as he tried to drag someone in. At least inside the building.  
People inside were staring at the male at the door, yelling at the person outside. They only saw hands holding tight onto the door from the outside. The person did not speak up yet, all they did were holding so tight the male had problems to get the person inside the halls. It was a weird sight no one would get everyday. In fact, it was never the case at all. This was the first time this happened around here. Ever. And they were making quite the racket at that.  
Some started to whisper with one another. 'Who are these two?' 'What is wrong with this guy?' 'I cannot concentrate with this noise!' or 'Shall we report this to Miss Ohiya?' yet for the last was no need as footsteps were approaching the scene from afar. They were from far behind, coming closer and closer with every step.  
The people around except for the white haired man were turning to the direction the footsteps came from. They soon spotted a woman, looking as if she was in her late twenties, yet this was far from truth as she was at least older than her employees. In her mid thirties in fact.   
The woman with long, brown hair and dark blue eyes had also dressed more formally than the others around her-A white shirt was under her black jacket and her skirt which matched the color of her jacket might look tight yet reached down to her knees. She walked straight to the scene taking place, not taking a step backwards nor turning around. Her expression was calm yet at the same time had a certain seriousness in it as well. It felt more strict if anything to others and any of the workers seeing her passing by closed their mouth right away as they were trying to get back to work.  
The woman's gaze moved a bit while walking towards the male and the for now unknown person yet she didn't seem to pay much mind to it. Her focus was on the two 'visitors'. And thus, she stopped in front of them and just a few moments later she spoke up with:"So you two are causing the commotion?"  
The male stopped as he gulped for a quick moment, turning to the brown haired woman. Not sure what to say he started to shutter, trying to apologize but she only responded with a giggle. "Of course you two would get into a fight." "Not just a fight!" another female voice suddenly spoke up, starting to peek through the entrance. It was indeed a woman, a quite young one at that. Her facial features looked identical to the male's, her hair was longer yet equally white and her eyes also golden. Her way of dressing however was totally different and a mess-Besides her messy hair her shirt was covering her hotpants and was full of dirt. It was more gray than white. In fact the shirt was a bit too big for the white haired woman. Out of all she would get most of the attention, solely because of how she dresses. Her expression was not pleased either. In fact, she was angered, very angered.  
"My stupid twin brother didn't even ask me!" she yelled loudly. "He just told me and dragged me here!"   
"You would have reacted the same way Artemis" he only replied, slightly annoyed as he turned to his sister. This one started pouting while her eyebrows were going down even further. "Shut up Apollo! You decided something behind my back!"  
"What choice did I have? All you do is sitting or laying around the house, doing nothing for your future!"  
"I'm taking a break from the years of school!"  
"You didn't even graduate! You dropped out, remember!?"  
"I never said for how lo-"  
"Enough you two" Miss Ohiya interrupted them and sighed. "Apollo, it was indeed irresponsible to not inform your sister."  
"You are taking her side now Aunt Aoi- I mean Miss Ohiya!?"  
"No. I understand your concern. We shall discuss this in my office. Please follow me."

Said and done. Soon the twins and the woman gathered in an office. It was high up judging from the windows, one could look across a few buildings. It was also quite big. A table with two sofas was right before the desk which was full of paper. Next to all of this paper was a phone, even a laptop was on the desk.   
The three had sat down on the sofas by now, the twins next to each other on one and on the one facing the other sofa was Aoi Ohiya. She looked on both twins directly, remaining a calm yet serious expression. "May you repeat your request Apollo?" she began, looking at the male. This one sighed and nodded. "Yes" he responded and then continued:"You heard of my sister's situation. She is a dropout, never had a job in her entire life, has no knowledge of how hard work is as well as how to dress nor proper communication. She is mostly at home, doing nothing with her life. She wastes away and-" "Get to the point moron!" Artemis suddenly yelled loudly, interrupting her brother. "I was about to" Apollo countered.  
"You make me look like a couchpotato!"  
"That's because you are!"  
"No! I go outside a lot! Ever went to the forest and-"  
"Stop talking about your adventures from the playground and face facts unemployed woman! You are a disgrace to anyone, especially our family! Not even George is that embarassing!"  
"And you are Mr Perfect or what!? All you do is work and study! Where's the fun in your life!?"  
"Sorry that I am working for my future!"  
"Future my a-"  
Yet they were interrupted with a few clsps from Aoi who said in a loud yet calm voice:"Alright you two, that's enough. I understood your quarrel. May I continue myself at this rate?"  
Both turned to her, keeping shut and nodded slowly. They knew when Miss Ohiya became louder it is best to just listen to her or it will have unpleasant consequences. She was cruel when she had to be, this was just a warning.  
The woman took a deep breath, then continued:"I am unsure if you have heard from Apollo at this rate but he asked me to take you under my care in terms of a job Artemis. Normally I would not take anyone in who has no experience let alone did not graduate but the situation is serious. Besides, you are the children of one of our ex-idols who is also a good friend of mine. And thus, I decided to make an exception."   
Artemis stared at Aoi in disbelief. What was she- How- When- That-  
Miss Ohiya turned her gaze fully on Artemis, focusing on her and only her. "You know we work in the entertainment business, Ohiya productions. We are doing well but lately Kuge Productions makes us great concurrence with their new emerging idol trio-Sisterly Triplets. Too great of a rival to take on alone for our famous duo-SadisticFangs."  
As Aoi explained the white haired female only tilted her head in confusion. Sisterly Triplets? SadisticFangs? What was that? Who was that? She never heard of them before. All she understood was blubbing and brabbling from Aoi. Nothing more. Nothing less.  
If her head could produce smoke it already would. For minutes. This was complicated. How to shut Miss Ohiya up? How to shut her-  
But then it hit Artemis like a flash. She suddenly jumped up, looking seriously at the brown haired woman. Shortly after she put her arms on her hips and said:"Okay look! Stop with the complicated explanation and just tell me what to do directly! I'll do it as long as I don't have to listen to complicated stuff any longer."  
Aoi stared at Artemis in disbelief. But then she giggled and said:"Well, if that's what you want then alright. I will give you your first task manager."  
"Manager? What are you-" but Aoi interrupted the white haired woman and continued:"Form a group of five members and present them to me within a week. I want to know who we will work with in future. Understood?"  
Artemis nodded yet Apollo looked at them frustrated. Then he stood up and yelled:"She forming an idol group!? Are you out of your mi-"  
"I need to trust a manager's judgement" Miss Ohiya had to interrupt. "I am certain Artemis is the woman breathing fresh air into the idol business.  
Besides, if you worry you can always help her out can you not?"  
"Oh he can't" Artemis replied right away. "Because he has to as the first member!" "As a what!?" Apollo yelled back. "I have better plans than being some stupid man who sings and da-"   
"If you put me into this you suffer too!"  
"What!? I re-"  
"Sounds fair to me" Aoi let out with a light smile. "Apollo has been approved as the first member of your group."  
"Just like that!? But Miss Ohiya, you ca-" yet he stopped after feeling deep blue eyes staring coldly at him.  
"I will trust her judgment and that is final. Understood!?" In the end Apollo only replied with a nod, a nod showing he admitted defeat.


End file.
